spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton Moves
|genre = Animated comedy |season = 1 |run = March 22, 2018 - present |episode = 5 (aired) 17 (announced) |directed = |writer = (S1-2) (S2) (S2-) (S2-) (S3-) |supervise = |television = Banana Studios |company = Jasbre TV |executive = (S1-2) (S2-) |card = |image = }} Plankton Moves is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants created by Locknloaded23 and Bonniemew33. It premiered on March 22, 2018 on Jasbre TV, which also produces the show. Sypnosis Plankton moves back to New Plankton city to live his old life. Cast Main * Plankton * Doctor Plankton * Plank * Plankton Jr * Crackpot * Uncle Plankton (S1-2; Dead) Recurring * Eugene H. Krabs * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles * Plankman (S2-) Networks * Jasbre TV - Original Airings; Producer (as Jasbre Productions) * Squidwork - Reruns; On Demand * Banana Studios - Reruns; On Demand * NickToons TV - Reruns Episodes Series Overview Season One (2018-present) On April 8th, 2018, Jasbre TV extended the amount of episodes in this season from 5 to 17. Season Two (TBD) On April 11th, 2018, Jasbre TV ordered a second season for the show. It was later announced that the season would contain 25 episodes. Production began in February 2018. In the middle of the season, Bonniemew33 was fired for harassment, was later hired taking the place of Bonnie as co-showrunner. On April 27, 2018, Gene F. Scallop announced that this would be his only season, as he would leave to pursue other spin-offs. Season Three (N/A) On April 22nd, 2018, Jasbre TV hinted the possibility of a third season. On May 3rd, 2018, the show was renewed for a third season consisting of 25 episodes. Mini Series Plank's Plank-ventures Reviews Post your review for "Plankton Moves" Here! * Interesting - * Amazing spin-off. Best one I’ve seen yet! It has such a good plot! 10/10. - RawPotatos * Nice. - Squidsponge * Looks good. 03:05, April 21, 2018 (UTC) * So gud 10/10 would watch again - not locknloaded23 * 8/10 Lets be real here. * 7/10 It's nice! * 10/10 Plankton Moves is the best new spin off in SBFW! - Quotes "Doctor Plankton: I pay Plankton: Pay what? Doctor Plankton: Nothing." - Potions "Plankton: Is that a river? Is that a boat? Is that a waterfa-" - Junior "Doctor P: this is the LAST time i bail you out! Plank: It's not MY fault i have 200 unpaid parking tickets! Doctor P: you don't even have a car! Plank: It's not MY fault i have 200 unpaid parking tickets with a stolen car!" - The TV Show "Plankton: (talking fast) SUGAR WHAT SUGAR IM SO HYPER RIGHT NOW I DON'T NEED PUNCTUATION" - Sugar 'N Spice "Dr plankton: i just need to find the killer's foot-er-stub prints!" - InvestigationsInvestigations (Plankton moves) Running Gags * The chair in the living room tips over when someone bursts through the door while Plankton is watching TV. (This joke hasnt been seen since New Plankton and the creator says "the joke was funny at first but died real fast. I probably will never show the joke again but maybe i will.") * Plankton looks towards the camera saying "oh boy" or "oh brother" usually at the end of the episode. Merchandise DVDs All the DVDs were manufactured by Jasbre Productions. * Plankton Moves: The Complete 1st Season * Plankton Moves: The Complete 2nd Season * Plankton Moves: Volume One (episodes 1-13) * Plankton Moves: Volume Two (episodes 14-17) * Plankton Moves: Volume Three (episodes 27-39) Video Games It was announced that Plankton moves will recieve its own videogame after season 1 gets completed. * The Plankton Moves Video game! * Plankton Moves into VR * Battle for New Plankton City Staff * - Co-Creator, Co-Executive Producer/Showrunner, Writer, Director * - Co-Creator, Co-Executive Producer/Showrunner, Writer (Seasons 1-2) * - Co-Executive Producer/Showrunner, Writer (Season 2-) * - Writer, Title Card Maker/Designer, Supervising Producer * - Writer (Season 2) * - Writer (Seasons 2-) * & - Writers (Seasons 3-) Other The Plankton Moves Wikia The Super-Secret Project On April 13th, 2018, it was annouced a new video game is in development for the Spin Off which is code-named The Secret. It was released May 4th 2018 Trivia * Uncle Plankton had the fewest amount of appearances in the series. * In the creator's opinion, season 2 was the most creative season. * Plankman almost always is angry, sad, or happy at the end of his news reports News Polls Do you like the spinoff so far? Yes! Eh. Nope. Whos your favorite character? Plankton Dr Plankton Plankton Junior Plank Crackpot Uncle Plankton Category:Locknloaded23 Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Spin-Offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Golfpecks256 Category:Cicicity Category:Banana Studios Category:NickToons TV |}